This program project has assembled molecular biologist, immunologist, population geneticist and clinical scientist to investigate the mechanism of co-stimulatory responses in patients with MS and type 1 diabetes, and examine the hypothesis that a genetic predisposition for alterations in co-stimulatory signal leads to heightened inflammatory responses that in part underlies the pathophysiology of autoimmune diseases. To accomplish these goals, an administrative core is requested to ensure that financial activities among project participants are in compliance with the appropriate NIH policies and guidelines throughout the project period and to facilitate the report of our findings on an annual basis to the NIH. Additionally, an important function of the administrative core will be the arrangement of monthly conference calls among the PPG participants and arranging the bi-annual meetings of the advisory board. Thus funding the administrative core is important to accomplish the goals of the PPG.